House Of Night
by lilz1248
Summary: Can't wait for the next house of night book to come out! So this is just me trying to have a go at writing it on my own :D please review and let me know what you think xx
1. Chapter 1

_Zoey_

_No daughter, it's not all over. It's just the beginning..._

The words seemed to cut through the air like a knife as their meaning sunk in. It was far from over. I still had Neferet and Kalona and the High council and a whole load of other messed up stuff to deal with. I sighed, yes it was far from being over. I gasped as I felt a familiar burning sensation over my legs and my back and my gasp was echoed by the vampires in the room around me.

"Shit you have another tattoo" Aphrodite whispered breaking the silence.

I rolled my eyes, but saw Aphrodite's face full on as I looked up. I wasn't quite sure if it was possible, but I thought that Aphrodite might be crying! I couldn't help looking down. An intricate design of flowers intertwined with arrows wove its way around my legs and down to my feet, reminding me of both the other world and Stark, my guardian, I wanted to see what had happened to my back because as far as I knew I already had tattoos there, but stripping in front of all of these people didn't seem like the best way to make a first impression. I smiled and whispered a silent thank you to my goddess.

"You have clearly pleased Nyx"

I looked up towards the throne and saw that it was the warrior who had been talking. She was beautiful. A mass of metallic, silver, cinnamon streaked hair framed her face. Beautiful amber eyes bored into mine so that I could see flecks of greens mixed into the gold. I notice that the man who had been hacking away into stark was now standing by her side their his hand touching her arm. It wasn't a particularly romantic gesture, but it was so intimate that I found that I kinda had to look away.

"Merry meet" I said slowly, bowing and fisting my hand over my heart. "I'm Zoey Redbird, High priestess of the Tulsa house of night."

"Merry meet Priestess, I am Sgiach, Queen of the warriors"

I had to try really hard to stop myself saying 'can't only men be warriors?' which was exactly what was on my mind. I nodded to her.

"Thank you. I think that it might be because of you I'm here"

She smiled knowingly reminding me of Nyx and Grandma Redbird at the same time.

"No. I think it's because of your guardian"

I turned my attention back to Stark. His wounds were no longer bleeding- the elements had made

sure of that, but he hadn't returned. I felt panic rise within me.

"He isn't here though"

I bent over and kissed his forehead. I shuddered. He was cold unnaturally cold.

"He will be returnen wumman" The warrior who stood beside Sgiach chirped up, in his thick Scottish accent.

I couldn't help smirking.

"Hurry up and get your soul back into your body will ya?" I whispered.

I don't know why I expected it to work and it didn't I sighed and closed my eyes. Almost instantly Aphrodite was by my side with a hand on Stark's wrist. It was almost funny how hard she was concentrating and she was whispering something softly which was too quiet for me to hear.

"He's on his way" Aphrodite finalised.

"How do you know that?"

As far as I knew Aphrodite didn't have the magical power of knowing if someones soul was on the way back to their body. Still I had been gone for... actually how long had I been gone for? It had seemed like an age had passed in the otherworld. A sudden wave of panic washed over me as I wondered what I could have missed, but then again Kalona had been there to so nothing _too_ terrible could have happened.

"Being a Prophetess is not the only gift that this women possesses"

I looked up at Sgiach- again. I couldn't work out why but something about her reminded me of Kalona. Not in the way that she was evil and crazy and completely messed up, but the fact that she was ancient and powerful.

I grinned triumphantly as I heard a sigh escape Starks lips and he grinned his cockey grin before opening his eyes and sitting up. He looked up at me his eyes shining and without stopping to think about his injuries I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me, promising myself that I'd never let him come so close to death again. It was a super inappropriate time, but it didn't stop Aphrodite's phone from blurting out the song respect as she answered it with a 'hey Stevie Rae'. I ignored her as Stark stroked my hair and put his lips against my ear.

"I'm so glad I've got you back Zo" He murmured. "But this really hurts"

I stepped away from him instantly as I looked at his bare chest and all the red scar lines that covered it, in the shape of arrows. I felt tears prick in the corner of my eyes, only it wasn't really me who should be crying. He'd been so brave and gone through all of this just to save me and I sure as hell hoped that I was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stevie Rae_

I couldn't bring myself to look back at Rephaim as I walked away from him. I knew that where ever he went now I wouldn't be able to follow him. He'd given into the darkness. Again. Tears blurred my vision, but I fought them back angrily- what's the point you're imprinted he can feel everything that you do. This was better, we were wrong for each other, but were we so different. The memory of the boy I'd seen in the reflection on the fountain. He'd been human, he looked good as a human. I rolled my eyes _Dang _this was all getting confusing. Well at least you told him how you felt at least he knew how much you... I stopped suddenly, shocked. I'd already managed to forget about Zoey. Hello! Zoey your best friend, Zoey the one who had her soul shattered and was facing certain death and who now is back because of some sort of miracle, stark, a Scottish warrior and two cows- bulls! I played with one of my curls before I flipped open my phone and dialled Aphrodites number.

"Hey Stevie Rae"

I was shocked her usually sarcastic and bitchy tone was now chocked and tearful.

"What's the matter? Zoeys back isn't she?" A surge of panic rising in my stomach.

"No shit Sherlock."

I grinned, well she was back to her old self.

"Are you crying because you're happy?"

"Look what do you want Bumpkin?"

I smiled

"Don't get snappy, just 'cos we're not imprinted it don't mean I don't know how you feel"

"If I wanted someone to tell me they understood me I'd still see a therapist twice a week"

I ignored her totally hateful tone and just kept talking.

"What's going on over there? Is stark back is he even alive?"

"Yeah, he looks like he just got put through a shredder and looks severely unattractive and sleep deprived, but Zoey's been working her magic and he's fine and apparently so is Zoey"

I nodded and smiled as I felt a huge surge of relief wash over me and bring me to a stand still. I had already started making my way back to the house of night almost without realising it. It was automatic. 'Your fledgings need you' the thought flooded into my mind and I sighed. They needed me back with them now. I'd been gone all day and now I had a big mess of bullpoopie to go back to i.e Dallas and the other bad, red fledgings and explaining about Rephaim.

"That's good, Kalona's back too now"

"Really? How do you know" Aphrodite sounded shocked.

Well what had she been expecting. Zoey had come back so he had to too.

"Because Rep- the Earth told me"

I froze as I realised how close I'd come to saying his name.

"Huh, the Earth seems to know a lot more than we do, still"

Her voice trailed off. I sat and waited for her to clue me in.

"What is it?" I sighed after a while.

"It's just Neferet. When I touched Kalona before, Neferet's power over him seemed pretty strong and I guess I just thought that she might be cross enough at him for letting Zoey come back that she might just keep her power over him"

I shuddered at her words. Kalona might be an evil murderer bird man, but even he didn't deserve a life time controlled by Neferet.

"I have to go, but I'll call you later"

I rolled my eyes, but wasn't too surprised that Aphrodite hung up the phone without a goodbye and that's when it overwhelmed me. A sudden rush of emotion so powerful that I found it hard to stand and I found myself leaning against a tree to try and support myself. It was a sorrow so strong that all I could do was give into it and cry- for Dallas, for Rephaim, for the dead fledgings, for Zoey and for my mom who I really, really missed.


End file.
